plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blockhead Zombie
Not to be confused with Ice Block Zombie, a zombie from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. |flavor text = One day, a Cave Zombie fell head-first into a glacial stream. It had been a bad day already, so he lay there in the frigid water for a long time contemplating the insignificance of his life. When he finally stood up, he discovered that his head was encased in ice. At last, his life had meaning! He was unique! He was Blockhead Zombie! At least, that's his story and he's sticking to it.}} Blockhead Zombie is the eighth zombie encountered in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Like Knight Zombie in Dark Ages, he does not have a special ability. Instead, his only purpose is to absorb a lot of damage from plants and protect zombies behind him. Despite having headwear made of ice, he does not have any weakness to fire-based projectiles, such as flaming peppers, fire peas, and napalm peas. Description The Blockhead Zombie has a rugged, protective ice block on his head that covers most of his face. His attire and facial hair is the same as a standard Cave Zombie's. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Basic The ice block on his head provides amazing protection from damage. One day, a Cave Zombie fell head-first into a glacial stream. It had been a bad day already, so he lay there in the frigid water for a long time contemplating the insignificance of his life. When he finally stood up, he discovered that his head was encased in ice. At last, his life had meaning! He was unique! He was Blockhead Zombie! At least, that's his story and he's sticking to it. Overview Blockhead Zombie absorbs 89.25 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 27, 54, 80 (when the ice block is destroyed), and 84.75 normal damage shots before dying at 89.25 normal damage shots. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves - Days 8, 11, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, Icebound Battleground, Piñata Party and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 3 Modern Day: Day 34, and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Strategies General Although Blockhead Zombie has moderate speed, his ice block absorbs a lot of damage, which means this zombie is very strong. Like his counterpart, Knight Zombie, he can be a big problem if you are unprepared. If you see him in the seed selection screen, use a Potato Mine, Chili Bean, Squash, or Chomper to kill him instantly, because Blockhead Zombies are harder to destroy than Buckethead Zombies. If combined with Hunter Zombies and Dodo Rider Zombies, they can be very threatening. Avoid using Magnet-shrooms, as his ice block is not magnetic, thus wasting 100 sun and a seed slot in the process. If you are able to purchase the premium seed slot expansion, do it. It can allow you to carry an extra high-damage plant, such as Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, or Squash. Beware, if there is a zombie in front, Squash might not register which zombie you want to kill. Also, be sure to stock up on plenty of coins by the Endless Zones or the levels you previously played in order to use Power Ups to kill this zombie in a final attempt to defend your house. Using Sun Bean on this zombie is a very good idea. It is best to use Plant Food on the Sun Bean to kill him instantly because you could get a lot of sun from this zombie and ice blocks give more sun when destroyed than buckets. Among all the plants released in Frostbite Caves, Chard Guard is the most effective against this zombie, as it can hurl him and other zombies back, buying your defenses time. If you want to use Chard Guard against him, it is recommended to have high damage plants behind the Chard Guard, to deal damage while Chard Guard flings back Blockhead Zombie. Pepper-pult can also be used against this zombie, but the peppers will not deal more damage, even though they are on fire and the Blockhead Zombie's protection is made of ice. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Blockhead almanac.png|Almanac entry part 1 Screenshot_2015-04-24-18-56-43.png|Almanac entry part 2 Blockhead Zombies's Almanc Icon.png|Almanac icon bandicam 2015-01-17 08-51-56-023.jpg|A Blockhead Zombie in-game Blockhead Faint.jpg|A fainted Blockhead Zombie Sem título4.jpg|Hypnotized Blockhead Zombie Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 5.42.55 PM.png|First degrade Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 5.43.14 PM.png|Second degrade Buttered Blockhead.jpg|A buttered Blockhead Zombie iceage_armor3.png|HD Blockhead Zombie Chinese version Blockhead Zombie.PNG|Blockhead Zombie seed packet in It's Raining Seeds 360截图20160303130955562.jpg Trivia *He might have been inspired by Ice Block Zombie from Frostbite Falls in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. He shares this trait with Fire Peashooter, which might have been inspired by Flaming Pea. *He is the Frostbite Caves counterpart of Dark Ages' Knight Zombie and Jurassic Marsh's Jurassic Fossilhead. Unlike Knight Zombie, however, his ice block cannot be stolen by Magnet-shroom. *Blockhead Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Camel Zombies, Admiral Helmet Zombie, Knight Zombie, Bug Zombie, and Jurassic Fossilhead are the only zombies that can degrade into their respective Basic Zombie variant. *Thawing plants cannot melt nor deal extra damage to Blockhead Zombie's frozen block. Therefore, Hot Potato cannot melt his ice block. See also *Ice block *Knight Zombie *Jurassic Fossilhead ru:Зомби с глыбой Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies with "Machined" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies